fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 1
Contains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. Page: (01) - 02 - Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader Team List SSGN (SIgnal) or GNSS (Genesis) #Shikamaru Nara ☀ #Sasuke Uchiha #Gaara #Naruto Uzumaki RWBY (Ruby) #Ruby Rose ☀ #Weiss Schnee #Blake Balladonna #Yang Xiao Long JNPR (Juniper) #Jaune Arc ☀ #Nora Valkyrie #Prryha Nikos #Lie Ren HRNS (Harness) #Hinata Hyuga #Rock Lee #Neji Hyuga #Shino Aburame KITY (Kitty) # Tenten # Ino Yamanaka # Temari ☀ # Kankuro List of Ninjas entered the World of Remnant # Kakashi - Team 7 sensei # Sakura - Team 7 # Temari - Team Sibling # Kankuro - Team Sibling # Iruka - Academy Instructor # Hinata - Team 8 # Neji - Team Gai # Shino - Team 8 # Kiba - Team 8 # Akamaru - Team 8 # Kurenai - Team 8 sensei # Asuma - Team 10 sensei # Ino - Team 10 # Chouji - Team 10 # Lee - Team Gai # Gai - Team Gai sensei # Tenten - Team Gai Database Information 1 Naruto Uzumaki Info: A young Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Nine-tailed Fox. Lived in the Hidden Leaf Village, as a orphan. Unaware for being the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Now with a new start at Remnant to had a new life as a Huntsman...but a Ninja Huntsman. ↔↔↔↔↔↔↔ Extra Status # Role: Jinchuuriki (Former), The Most Surprising, unpredictable knucklehead Ninja, Huntsman-in-training; as a Ninja-Huntsman. # Nicknamed: Fox-brat and etc. (many village of Konoha), Whiskers (Yang?) # Clan: Uzumaki # Appearance: Outfit: * Orange and Blue Tracksuit It has blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, with a large white collar. * Orange pants * Blue sandals * Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing. New Outfit (Based on Sora's outfit in KH2) * wears a clothing. The hoodie is colored black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves adding a white swirl (minus the tassel) and white lining, and additional is his red swirl crest on his back. His undershirt is a navy blue with a orange patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a black belt. * The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His glove(s) are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them on the right, while he keep the other; due the fact he had the arm-guard. He also wears large black-yellow shinobi sandels with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. * His new cloth of his forehead protector is long black bandanna. Techniques # Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique # Shadow Clone Jutsu ★ - Creates a solid copy of the user, an Jonin-level technique # Naruto Uzumaki Barrage - A # Sexy Jutsu (!) - A 'unique' transformation to form appearance of a naked women with clouds covered. # Thousand Years of Death ( :3 ) - A gag attack and form two hands together with index and middle finger. It confuses as a Tiger-seal. And its makes the victims humiliated. # Razor Air Kick - Weapons # Armguard - Created by the Nine-tailed Fox, Kurama. Before he left for the new start in the world of Remnant. - Based on Asin's Armguard from Grand Chase. # Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Mandarin Cyclone - A extendable staff/motorized disc launcherYou can find in Nerf and Small Soldiers movie's Commando Elites' Vehicla that has a motorized disk launcher. Its called the Jackhammer Vehicle. hybrid bo staff Naruto opens his eyes, which made tensed about what he was holding: An orange collapse and inactive-form of a extendable bo-staff with a black handle with two gold flat metal end caps; along with 3 smaller rings on each side, it was painted ebony black. = As he even notice the engraving on the smaller kanji that '爆' on each buttons translate means explosion. He knew the translation formula of the paper-bombs were that used. On the center is a switch that allows to extended the staff, longer. = Naruto was surprised for that the bo-staff was longer then him, about, 180 cm (5.9 ft). - An extendable/Collapsible staff, but fires a explosive disk that creates explosion. - A combination of the Ninja Gaiden's Lunar staff of the combination of the NG1 and NG2 versions. As for the extendable mechanism is from the Predator's Combi-stick and Extendable Bo-staff of Donatello (Paramount). # Blade of Kurama - Named after his tailed-beast that sealed within me. - Based on... Ruby Rose Info: A young red hooded Huntress, with a great spirit for being like her mother. With a friendship with Naruto, had leads to love. Extra Status # Role: Scythe Wielder, Speedster, # Nicknamed: Red (by Roman) # Appearance: * Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She is currently the youngest character in the series. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. * As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. In the "Red" Trailer, as well as the promotional logo for RWBY, she has a silver cross on her belt, but it was eventually changed into a silver version of her rose emblem. Techniques #Speed - 100% () Weapon(s) #Crimson Rose (HCSS: High Caliber Sniper-Scythe) Gaara Info: A young Jinchuuriki from Sand had a horrible childhood like Naruto does. Until Naruto made a friend and save him from his loneliness. As a student of Beacon in new-life. He now loves Cookies. Extra Status # Role: Jinchuuriki (Former), Sand Manipulator, # Nicknamed: Monster and etc. (many village of Suna), # Clan: # Appearance: * wears a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector. Techniques # Armor and Shield of Sand (Auto) # Sand Coffin # Sand Burial ★ # Eye of Sand # Sand Clone # Sand Shower # Sand Bullet - creates a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. # Sand Shuriken # Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike # Ultimate Defence: Shukaku's Shield Weapon(s) # Sand ★ # Sand Gourd # Spear of Shukaku (his creative from Sand) - # Assault Desert Guard - A brown and tan accents shield with a kanji of 'Love' in it. # Desert Tanuki - Weiss Schnee Info: A (spoil) heiress of the Schnee Family. Unlike Sasuke, she never recognized by her father. Extra Status # Role: Heiress of the Schnee Company, # Nicknamed: Snow Angel (by Jaune and Neptune), Ice Queen (by Sun, Jaune, and Roman) # Clan: Schnee # Appearance: * dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses herSemblance. According to Weiss, her dress is a combat skirt, whichRuby Rose also wears. Techniques/Glyphs Myrtenaster is shown to contain yellow, blue, red, cyan, purple, and white Dust. * Fire - Red Dust; first seen "The Emerald Forest", when Weiss accidentally sends a line of flame toward a tree. * Ice - Blue Dust; Weiss uses ice Dust the most out of any other type, and is seen using it in a variety of ways: ★ ** Ice crystals - First seen in the "White" Trailer, Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground. ** Sheet ice - First seen in "Painting the Town...", Weiss has shown the capability to form a thin sheet of ice on the ground. ** With glyphs - Weiss seems to use her glyphs to manipulate what shape the ice will take. In "Painting the Town...", she places glyphs in front of Ruby's Crescent Rose to cause the bullets fired through the glyphs to erupt into ice crystals upon impact with the Atlesian Paladin-290. In "No Brakes", she uses a glyph to encase her team in ice, protecting them from a powerful impact. In "Breach", she uses a glyph to shape the ice into a giant sword. * Lightning - Yellow Dust ** With glyphs - First seen in "Painting the Town...", when she fired a yellow streak from Myrtenaster onto the ground beneath Blake to create a haste glyph. * Wind - In "Never Miss a Beat", she uses it to produce wind from Myrtenaster to hold off Flynt Coal'sattack. Summons * Weapon(s) # Myrtenaster - It is a Multi Action Dust Rapier (MADR) that seems to act as a focus or source for Weiss' power. Sasuke Uchiha Info: A last survivor of the greatest Ninja Clan in the Leaf Village. Slaughtered by his older brother Itachi. Until the night of the massacre. Due of his negligence by his father, but his mother, Mikoto noticed. Extra Status Edit # Role: Last Uchiha (Formerly), Avenger, # Nicknamed: Emo, # Clan: Uchiha # Appearance: * he wears a black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. He wears a blue-clothed forehead protector Techniques # Transformation - Transforms into any appearance. - A Genin-rank Technique # Fire-Style: Fireball Jutsu ★ - Spats giant fireball straight. # Lion's Barrage - # Fire-Style: Phoenix Flower - Fires multiple fireballs. # Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu # Chidori - A lightning-based assassination technique. Weapons MGR - Raiden's HF Blade - Standard.png|Chidorikiri (Thousand Birds' Cutter) High frequency blade by smotherme999-d3kjvn7.png|Chidorikiri - Sword and Sheath #Chidorikiri (千鳥切; Thousand Birds Cutter) - Based on the MGS4/R and even SSGN-version of Raikov. #Snake Bite (or Hebi kōshō) # Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) Blake Belladonna Link: [Click Here] Extra Status # Role: Cat Faunus, # Nicknamed: Kitty (by Roman) # Clan: Uchiha # Appearance: * wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears. * She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. * Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. Techniques # Weapons #Gambol Shroud Yang Xiao Long Link: [Click Here] Info: A older half-sister of Ruby. But her goal is to find her mother. Extra Status # Role: Burning Brawler, # Nicknamed: Blondie (by Junior and Mercury), Firecracker (by Qrow), # Clan: # Appearance: * who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. * She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. * Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. * Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Her hair seems to burst into flames the longer she fights. Her eyes turn red and her hair produces more fire when she becomes angry. Techniques # Weapons # Ember Celica Shikamaru Nara Info: Extra Status # Role: Genius Nara, Lazy ass, the number one at running away" or "the number one coward, snd most typical lazy ninja # Nicknamed: Lazy-bun # Clan: Nara # Appearance: * his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. Techniques # Shadow Possession Jutsu # Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu # Ino-Shika-Chou formation Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings My OC Creations Zeke O'Milee Characteristic # Role: Storm Swordsman # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): Dust Strike Katana (Alastor); # Gender: Male # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Elesis, Johnny Raidern, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Orange * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Elesis O'Mailey (Sister) Techniques # Weapons # Kazekiri (Wind Dust Powered; based on Dust Strike Katana) Elesis O'Milee Characteristic # Role: ???? # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): '''Grand Meister # '''Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Johnny Raidern, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Zeke O'Mailey (Brother) Techniques # Weapons # Grand Meister - Based on Grand Chase Meister Clan's Weapons from Elesis. Johnny Raidern Characteristic # Role: ???? # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): # Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Elesis, Orion Wild # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Techniques # Weapons # Orion "Brandon" Wild # Role: Gunslinger # Race: '''Human # '''Home: ???? # Weapon(s): # Gender: Female # Age: 18-19 # Occupation: Student, Huntress-in-training, # Team: ZERO; with Zeke, Elesis, and Johnny Raidern # Affiliation: ???? Appearance * Outfit: Red Samurai Armor * Accessories: Pauldrons Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Pale Skin * Height: ???? * Hair Color: Dark Blue * Eye Color: Black * Semblance: Teleportation Personal Status * Status: Alive Relatives: * Techniques #Death Blow: pulls out his coffin, holding it like a Rocket Launcher, and fires a missile forward. #Fatality Bringer: activates the machine gun attachment on his Coffin, firing wildly forward. #Bullet Dance: activates the machine gun attachment, and spins in circles, jumping near the end. #Doom's Rain: opens 6 missile ports on his coffin, and fires them all around. Weapons #Cerberus #Coffin: Anti-tank Missile Launcher, and High Caliber Vulcan. Supportive Characters Beacon Academy Ozpin - Headmaster See: Ozpin Glynda Goodwitch - Right-hand Lady See: Glynda Goodwitch Bartholomew Oobleck See: Bartholomew Oobleck Peter Port See: Peter Port - Beacon Academy's Nurse (OC) Other Ninjas from the World of Ninja. Sakura Haruno Characteristic # Role: Kunoichi # Race: '''Human # '''Home: Hidden Leaf Village (Previous), Vale (Current Home) # Weapon(s): Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), # Gender: Female # Age: 12-13 (March 28) # Occupation: Hidden Leaf Ninja (Previous), Student # Team: 7; with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi (sensei), # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Ninja; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Beacon Academy Appearance * Outfit: Red Qipao with white circles, sleeveless * Accessories: Forehead Protector as a headband. * Clan: = Traits * Handedness: Right * Complexion: Fair * Height: * Hair Color: Pink * Eye Color: Green * Semblance: ???? Personal Status * Status: Alive * Relatives: Kizashi (Father), Mebuki (Mother) Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # ???? Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) ???? Characteristic # Role: Ninja/Kunoichi # Race: '''Human # '''Home: Hidden Leaf/Sand Village (Previous), Vale (Current Home) # Weapon(s): Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), # Gender: Male/Female # Age: 12-13 (March 28) # Occupation: Hidden Leaf/Sand Ninja (Previous), Student # Team: 7; with (sensei), # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf/Sand Ninja; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Beacon Academy (Current) Appearance * Outfit: ???? * Accessories: Forehead Protector as a headband. * Clan: ???? = Traits * Handedness: ???? * Complexion: ???? * Height: ???? * Hair Color: ???? * Eye Color: ???? * Semblance: ???? Personal Status * Status: Alive * Relatives: Kizashi (Father), Mebuki (Mother) Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # ???? Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) ???? Characteristic # Role: Ninja/Kunoichi # Race: '''Human # '''Home: Hidden Leaf/Sand Village (Previous), Vale (Current Home) # Weapon(s): Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), # Gender: Male/Female # Age: 12-13 (March 28) # Occupation: Hidden Leaf/Sand Ninja (Previous), Student # Team: 7; with (sensei), # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf/Sand Ninja; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Beacon Academy (Current) Appearance * Outfit: ???? * Accessories: Forehead Protector as a headband. * Clan: ???? = Traits * Handedness: ???? * Complexion: ???? * Height: ???? * Hair Color: ???? * Eye Color: ???? * Semblance: ???? Personal Status * Status: Alive * Relatives: Kizashi (Father), Mebuki (Mother) Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # ???? Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) ???? Characteristic # Role: Ninja/Kunoichi # Race: '''Human # '''Home: Hidden Leaf/Sand Village (Previous), Vale (Current Home) # Weapon(s): Kunai(s), Shuriken(s), # Gender: Male/Female # Age: 12-13 (March 28) # Occupation: Hidden Leaf/Sand Ninja (Previous), Student # Team: 7; with (sensei), # Affiliation: Hidden Leaf/Sand Ninja; Ninja Academy (Former/Previous), Beacon Academy (Current) Appearance * Outfit: ???? * Accessories: Forehead Protector as a headband. * Clan: ???? = Traits * Handedness: ???? * Complexion: ???? * Height: ???? * Hair Color: ???? * Eye Color: ???? * Semblance: ???? Personal Status * Status: Alive * Relatives: Kizashi (Father), Mebuki (Mother) Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # ???? Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) = Database Information 2 Penny Polendina Extra Status # Role: Robot # Nicknamed: P.E.N.N.Y. # Appearance: * Penny has short, rather curly orange hair that comes down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin conceals her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bear similarity to the shutter of a camera. * The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times. Reference Describe clothesReferred Transcription Page: (01) - 02 -